Beautiful In White
by cookieLovePrincess
Summary: El hombre dio un suspiro orgulloso de sí mismo y de la mujer que tenía junto a él. Quitó una de sus manos de su cintura y lentamente la pasó hacia el brazo, sonriendo le dijo: "Te ves hermosa de blanco"


_**Beautiful In White.**_

Se puso de pie frente a la ventana con las manos entrelazadas y dejó salir un suspiro, después cerró los ojos unos instantes y por acto seguido los abrió, para así poder apartarse de la ventana e ir hacia el tocador.

Los pendientes estaban junto al alhajero, así que, mirándose en el espejo se las arregló para ponérselos con su reflejo como referencia. El peinado lo había hecho ella misma, había agarrado su cabello castaño en una especie de chongo, de manera que el velo pudiera encajar bien ahí sin muchos pasadores, dicho velo era muy largo y estaba adornado con pequeñas mariposas de tela, de hecho, apenas se veía el velo liso bajo esas mariposas. El vestido no era muy extravagante, pero ella lo había elegido, bueno, con ayuda de Wendy. Era de manga larga y la falda no era muy grande, un cinturón azul celeste adornaba la cintura de éste. Los zapatos, al igual que el velo, estaban adornados con una mariposa, pero esa era de color azul para que combinara con el cinturón.

Faltaba una hora ahora y toda su vida pasaba por su mente, por alguna razón, recuerdos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía habían regresado a su mente, y quería que se quedaran ahí...no, ella quería volver a ellos, no quería dejarlos ir ni que ellos la dejaran ir a ella. Ese día no tenía que ser así, ella lo imaginaba de otra manera, pero al crecer, en especial en ese momento, comprendió que tienes que sacrificar tus intereses propios por algo que te importa aún más.

Las personas entraba y salían, le pedían fotos, la felicitaban y ella a todos les contestaba de buena manera, después sonreía y no podía evitar dejar esa sonrisa en su cara aún cuando no había nadie presente. Siempre dijo que no había por qué llorar en un día como ese, pero no fue fiel a su palabra cuando su tío Stan irrumpió en la habitación vestido de gala, le dijo algunas palabras y después hizo algo que según le daba asco: le besó la frente, claro que después se acomodó el traje y volvió a salir, dejándola sola.

_Estoy bien. Si, yo siempre estoy bien. _

Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a acomodarse el velo incómodamente y también el vestido. Al cansarse de eso, se inspeccionó la cara buscando imperfecciones en su maquillaje, pero no encontró ninguna, al menos no en ese momento, porque después tuvo que retocarse la sombra y el rimel, pues fue débil y derramó unas cuantas lágrimas, por suerte se las arregló para hacerlas desaparecer a tiempo.

_Estoy bien...realmente. _

Para calmar su ansiedad, se levantó del tocador, tomó un pequeño ramo de rosas que había sido un regalo de Soos pero no el que iba a usar, y caminó hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba un poco cerca de la ventana. Vio su reflejo sosteniendo el ramo e intentó poner la mejor postura y cara que se le ocurriera, repentinamente, por el espejo vio como la puerta se abría lenta y torturosamente, al ver quién estaba al otro lado, se negó a voltear a verlo, solo por el espejo, claro.

Gideon vestía de gala también, el traje era del color del cinturón que adornaba el vestido de Mabel, de hecho, precisamente por eso era que ese cinturón estaba ahí.

Avanzó con paso lento hacia ella y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sin previo aviso, la tomó de la cintura y se paró con la espalda recta, sonrió, era justo como la foto que les habían sacado semanas antes de ese día, claro que había que admitir que se veía mejor plasmada en el espejo.

El hombre dio un suspiro orgulloso de sí mismo y de la mujer que tenía junto a él. Quitó una de sus manos de su cintura y lentamente lo pasó hacia el brazo, sonriendo le dijo:

-Te ves hermosa de blanco-

Mabel no respondió, solo tragó saliva, intentando hacer que el nudo que tenía en su garganta desapareciera. Sintió la mano de Gideon acariciándole la sonrojada mejilla, pero se resignó a mantenerse mirando el espejo, sin decir ni hacer nada, solo ahí.

-Verás que seremos muy felices-, le dijo Gideon, -Y cuando tengamos una hija...en realidad espero que tenga tus ojos-

Con esto, Mabel lentamente quitó la mano de Gideon de su mejilla y la tomó en su posesión, pero sin apretarla, solo la sostenía levemente. Por primera vez en todo el rato, se volteó a ver a Gideon, y una vez más, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se le salieran de los ojos.

-Y después cumplirás tu parte del trato-, le dijo ignorando que estaba a un punto de que las lágrimas se convirtieran en llanto descontrolado. -Me devolverás a Dipper-

* * *

><p><strong><em>#CookieYaParaPorFavor.<em>**

**Hola, si alguien está leyendo esto: COOKIE AQUÍ, VINE A MOLESTAR Y A HACER QUE ODIEN MÁS A GIDEON :D. **

**Ok, pues, no sé si se entendió el concepto jaja, peeeero, al menos lo intenté XD, es una basura, sé que apesta, pero bueh, lo hice. Esto lo hice mientras escuchaba "Beautiful In White" (Miren lo no-obvia que soy) de Westlife, y...nope, ni idea de por qué se me ocurrió, o sea, creo que mi mente enferma imaginó a Gideon cantándosela a Mabel mientras la fuerza a casarse con él LOL y este fue el resultado. **

**Y so...creo que, solo para aclarar, Mabs tiene unos 25 o 24 aquí, porque tampoco la iba a hacer que se casara a los 12 XD. **

**BUENO, ESO ES TODO, COOKIE FUERA :D, que tengan buen día, que les haya gustado la historia, les mando un abrazo y recuerden dejarme aunque sea un rev o favorite o Gideon les propondrá matrimonio...jaja, ok no, creo que: chao :). **


End file.
